


Tumbling Down

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/"><strong>100_roadtrips</strong></a> Saiyuki drabble challenge community. Challenge #182: Walls.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/) Saiyuki drabble challenge community. Challenge #182: Walls.

The walls of his fortress are high, but the damn monkey is pulling them apart, brick by brick.

A brick falls when the stupid ape smiles. Another tumbles when luminous gold eyes lock on his. Yet another crumbles to dust when those lips pout after he says something hurtful.

He lost almost a whole corner when the little shit said he loved him.

And tonight, when eager, hungry lips sought his in the darkness of their room, he knew the damage to the foundation was irreparable, and the rusty heart hidden inside the fortress was learning how to beat again.


End file.
